(a) Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a tool for tightening a pair of in-line nuts or fasteners against one another. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a socket for tightening a pair of socket connectors on a coaxial cable.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
It has been discovered that many radio frequency signals can be effectively carried through coaxial cable. The connection of one section of coaxial cable to another section or to a device that uses the signal carried by the coaxial cable is frequently carried out with the use of a connector, such as the connector illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,412, issued to William Morris on May 8, 1990, incorporated here, in its entirety, by reference. A serious problem encountered in the field while installing these connectors is that the connectors use two nuts of the same size that must be turned against one another. This problem of having to turn two nuts against one another along a single rigid bolt or fastener is often encountered on applications where two nuts are used to lock one another along the bolt. However, in applications where the bolt is rigid, and not mounted on somewhat delicate components, such as the insulating components of coaxial cable, the counter-torquing of the nuts presents few problems. A good mechanic simply uses two wrenches: placing one wrench on each nut, and then turning the wrenches towards one another. This method of tightening the nuts relative to one another can lead to damage to a coaxial cable. Therefore there remains a need for a tool that can be used to tighten two nuts on a coaxial cable, without imposing, or while minimizing the amount of bending imposed on the cable.
A review of known devices will disclose devices such as the invention taught in U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,809 to Lehmann which reveals that there are sockets which can be used to torque down a pair of nuts against each other, but these tools are solutions for applications where a nut of a diameter is being tightened over a nut of a larger diameter. This type of problem is relatively easily solved with a dual socket wrench such as the Lehmann wrench. Unfortunately, however, these known devices do little for the problem associated with tightening two nuts of the same size against one another while using a single socket.
Thus, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,909,089 to Thompson et al., U.S. Pat. No. 2,784,627 to Mueller et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,752,809 to Lehmann, U.S. Pat. No. 2,014,718 to Carrington, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,507,362 to Bartosik do little to suggest a solution of the problems associated with connectors for cables because they solve problems dealing with fasteners on relatively rigid supports, such as pipes, rigid bolts and so on.
Therefore, a review of known devices reveals that there remains a need for a simple device that can be used with a wrench, preferably a box, socket or similar type wrench handle to tighten couplings on the cable.
Still further, there remains a need for a simple, reliable socket type tool that can be used to safely tighten or loosen coaxial cable connectors or similar connectors.